


毛茸茸的圆耳朵

by red_button



Series: 尖耳朵和毛茸茸 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 猫耳朵对我简直有着无法抵抗的吸引力，于是趁着情人节做了个小小小产出，毕竟大过节的总得产点什么……





	

在诊所熬了几个通宵后，Leonard总算下班回到家里，洗完澡躺上床后他突然意识到三年前的今天Spock抱着一堆猫咪用品，敲开了他家的大门。尽管困得不行，他还是挣扎着从床上爬了起来，其实只要他稍微再清醒一点，不需要太多，就那么一丁点就好，他都不会去做他正打算做的事情，可惜在几昼夜不眠不休抢救小动物后，他的理智在看到床的那刻就已经自顾自撞进了柔软的被窝，在睡够前理智并不打算起床，而遗憾的是Leonard对此毫不知情。于是困得神志不清的Leonard翻箱倒柜终于找出了一对偷藏许久的猫耳朵，把它们戴在头上后，他终于心满意足地倒回床上沉沉睡了过去。  
不知睡了多久，他被卧室外传来的声响惊醒，以为是Spock回来了的他尽管因为睡眠不足还不是十分清醒，可还是起床循着声音走向了厨房，出乎意料的是厨房里站着一个他只在视频通讯中见过的人。  
“我吵醒你了吗？”  
“没有，没有。抱歉Amanda，我不知道你会来。”  
“不必道歉孩子，”说着Amanda走上前拥抱了一下明显还没睡醒的Leonard，拍了拍他的胳膊，“你比我想的要高一些。Sarek临时有个会议，我也是昨天才告诉Spock会给他带些东西来的。他说你最近都在诊所加班，就给了我大门的密码。”  
“我来和你一起整理吧。”  
“不用，也没多少东西。”上前想帮忙的Leonard被Amanda强行按在了椅子上，不仅如此，她甚至还给了他一杯热牛奶，于是无奈的Leonard只能捧着马克杯，看着Amanda用“没有多少”的瓦肯特产把他的冰箱和储物柜塞得满满当当，就在他差点要睡着的时候，罐头上某种熟悉的图案吸引了他的注意力。  
“那是猫粮吗？”  
“是啊，瓦肯猫粮，不知道Vincent会不会喜欢这种味道。”  
“瓦肯居然还产猫粮？！”  
相比震惊的Leonard，早就习惯了瓦肯人那套“逻辑”的Amanda只是笑着将猫罐头放进了柜子里，“当然啦，有猫的地方就会有猫粮工厂。被猫征服的瓦肯人可不止Spock一个，我甚至还听说在瓦肯某个秘密的地点开着一家猫咪茶馆呢。”  
“我以为他们不做这些‘不合逻辑’的事。”说着Leonard伸出双手做了个引号的手势。  
“噢，Leonard，在瓦肯人的心里，猫可是一种相当富有逻辑的生物，不过别信这套说辞，那只是满脑子逻辑的瓦肯人为了掩饰自己对毫无逻辑的毛茸茸们没有一点抵抗力而找的借口而已。”  
“他们有时候所谓的符合逻辑都更像是‘我就是逻辑，我说符合逻辑那就是符合逻辑’。”  
“一点都没错。”说着两人一起笑了起来。  
整理妥当后，Amanda在便签上写了一些注意事项，然后她把打算留自己吃午饭的Leonard强行塞回了床上，满意地离开了儿子的家。

Spock到家的时候整间屋子都静悄悄的，他径直走向卧室，打开床头灯后他坐在床边轻轻为Leonard掖了下被子。  
“嗯……”睡眼惺忪的Leonard坐起身揉了揉眼睛，“你回来了？”  
“处理结案文书比预期多花了点时间，不过我申请到了2日的假期。”看着靠在自己肩头闭上了眼睛的Leonard，Spock有点不确定他是否完全清醒了，“你是否仍需要睡眠？”  
“不，不用，我醒着呢。”  
尽管Leonard现在的状态完全没有说服力，但现在恰到好处的气氛还是让Spock决定不要指出这点，“你吃过晚饭吗？”  
“嗯，我稍微吃过点东西，对了，早上的时候Amanda来过。”  
“昨日母亲告知过会为我带来瓦肯食物，午后她已将物品清单及与你见面的详情通过邮件发送给我了。”  
Leonard调整了一下坐姿，好让自己坐得更舒服一点，这让他注意到了Spock的目光，“干嘛盯着我脑袋上看，又没有……噢，天呐！”终于意识到了自己是以什么装扮和Amanda见面的Leonard迅速用被子将自己整个人都裹起来了，动作快到连Spock都差点没有反应过来。  
“Leo？怎么了？”  
沉默了一阵后，从被子里传来了Leonard闷闷的声音，“第一次和你母亲见面，而我居然顶着一对猫耳朵！”  
“在之前的数次视频通讯中你们已经见过面了，所以从严格意义上来说这并不是你们第一次见面。”Spock用力扯了扯被子，可Leonard显然并不打算从被子里出来，“Leo，坚持把自己裹在被子里并不符合逻辑，且你很快将会失去氧气。”  
“干脆让我死了吧……”  
“Leo……”不敢使出全力扯被子的Spock只能无奈地连被子一起把Leonard抱进了怀里，“母亲也觉得你相当可爱。”  
“我的天……这简直太丢人了……等等，你刚刚说‘也’？”  
Leonard稍微探出了一点脑袋，这令他头上那对猫耳朵更加显眼了，和Vincent那对真正的猫耳朵略有不同，这对人造猫耳朵要更高一点也更加毛茸茸，再配上那头睡得乱蓬蓬的头发和榛绿色的眼睛，Spock终于控制不住地揉了揉Leonard的脑袋，“是的，我觉得你戴上这对耳朵后相当可爱。”  
“Amanda说的一点都没错，你们这些尖耳朵对毛茸茸的东西真是一点抵抗力都没有。”  
“否定的，吸引我的并不是那对猫耳朵，而是Leonard McCoy本身。”  
这样的告白使得Leonard的脸颊瞬间涨得通红，尽管早已过了青春躁动的年纪，可Spock总是有方法轻易让Leonard脸红。为了掩饰自己的脸红，他把头枕在了Spock的肩膀上，接着他想起了些什么，故意朝着Spock的耳朵吹了口气，他轻咬着耳垂，故意小声说道：“这对耳朵其实还有配套的尾巴，或许在你喂了猫后，我会愿意为你展示它特殊的功能。”  
“鉴于我现在没有煎三文鱼的时间，只能希望Vincent能对瓦肯猫粮感到满意了。”  
“希望可是不合逻辑的。”  
“而你总是有办法能让我不合逻辑。”  
“没错。”

-END-


End file.
